The Republic's Sweetheart
by Linger1536
Summary: She stared at him silently with her amber eyes narrowed into slits before her face broke out into a toothy grin. "Luke wants something!" He turned away from her slowly, his eyes landing on his son who was holding a hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his giggles. "What is it, Luke?" He asked through gritted teeth. Luke and Leia embarrass their dad. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!**

 **This was inspired by the fact that I really do not like the nickname "Ani"**

Anakin Skywalker was known as The Hero With No Fear throughout the galaxy. It was something he took smug pride in at times which often earned him an amused shake of the head from Obi-Wan. There were few people that associated him with anything but a handsome war hero and therefore he had obtained a persona of charming cockiness in everyone's eyes except for his wife, Master and now children.

Padmé rarely called him 'Ani' and when she did it was with such tenderness and love which reminded him of his mother that he couldn't find it in himself to object against it. Luke and Leia would sometimes giggle when they heard their mother call their father by the name, but Anakin would simply smile mischievously, giving them a wink before leaning down to steal a kiss from his wife's lips which would then be followed by loud gagging noises from their children.

Anakin had never expected that his children would one day expose the name in a very public way, but that is exactly what happened...

"Daddy."

Anakin quickened his pace as he meandered his way through a crowd of people on one of Coruscant busy streets, attempting to shake of the Holocameras and crowd of reporters that had begun to gather around them. He had made a mistake of parking the speeder in such a public place, but the nagging for food from two five year olds had finally gotten the better of him and he had pulled over at the nearest lot.

"Daddy." A hand tugged at his Jedi robe.

Anakin glanced down at his son and removed his small hand from the robe and held onto it. He looked over to his left where his daughter was visibly struggling to keep with his large strides, a pout was forming on her lips as she stared up at him in annoyance. Sensing an oncoming tantrum Anakin stopped and bent down, swooping her up into his arms. From the corner of his eye he watched as the Holocameras honed in on them causing him to groan as he imagined whatever cringeworthy title they would come up with this time.

"Dad!"

"Not now, Luke."

Luke grew quiet and Anakin let out a relieved sigh as the sign of the restaurant became visible. It was only a few feet ahead and then they would be free of those damned reporters.

"Daaaaad!"

Anakin ignored his sons' loud outburst, whatever it was it could wait five more minutes.

"Ani Skywalker!" a shrill voice shrieked into his ear which caused him to come to a sudden halt and Luke to stumble into him.

He turned his head slowly towards his daughter, who had both of her arms wrapped around his neck, leaning towards his ear.

Their noses touched each other as he stared at her wide eyed. "W-what?" he sputtered.

She stared at him silently with her amber eyes narrowed into slits before her face broke out into a toothy grin. "Luke wants something!"

He turned away from her slowly, his eyes landing on his son who was holding a hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his giggles.

"What is it, Luke?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Luke removed the hand from his mouth and gave him a huge grin. "I don't want to eat here. I want to go to Dex's!"

Anakin closed his eyes, he was going to kill Obi-Wan.


	2. Chapter 2

****So this popped into my head, I hope you like it and please let me know what you thought :)****

 ** **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it means the world to me!****

Padmé entered the strangely quiet apartment with some trepidation. She was accustomed to loud shouts of glee followed by the sound of tiny feet pattering against the floor and when none of that greeted her she knew that something was amiss.

"Hello?" she called out as she began making her way down the corridor.

She got no response but thought she had heard a muffled noise coming from the kitchen and so she made her way towards it, holding her breath, afraid of what she was about to find.

They were never this quite unless they had done something... something they knew Padmé would not approve of. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as memories of broken vases, ripped pillows and upturned couches flashed before her eyes. _Geonosis,_ they had renacted the Battle of Geonosis, and it had certainly looked like it. They had even stripped the bunk bed of its lower mattress and tied one of the duvets around the post of the top part, allowing Leia from the nexu while the couch had been turned upside down so that Luke could ride on his 'reek'. Padmé groaned just at remembering the long argument she'd had with Leia afterwards when she had refused to apologise for they mess they had created. Padmé was not looking forward to another one of those discussions.

She turned around the corner, leading into the kitchen and was greeted with a bemusing sight. Anakin was slumped over the table with his head resting on top of his arms while his arms tugged at his golden waves in despair. Luke and Leia were both seated on two chair opposite him, watching their father with amused grins as they swung their legs back and forth.

"Hi," said Padmé suspiciously.

The twins' heads whipped around at the sound of her voice and they beamed at her but made no attempt to rush over and greet her which they normally would. "Hi!" They exclaimed in unison.

Padmé smiled at them before moving around the table to get a better view of her husband who hadn't moved, but kept muttering to himself in Huttese.

"What's he saying?" she asked the twins both of whom looked highly amused by their father's muttering.

Luke grinned widely and his cerulean eyes shone with mirth. "Mostly stupid," he said, staring up at her. "Stupid Holoreporters, stupid restaurant, stupid Obi-Wan..." he trailed off and looked at Leia as Anakin muttered something else. "Should I tell her that?"

Leia quickly shook her head causing her chestnut ringlets to fly around her face, to which Padmé could only assume that Anakin had used a bad word.

Anakin banged his head against the table which caused Padmé to stare at him at a complete loss.

"Ani?" she asked tentatively.

Luke and Leia burst out laughing while Anakin let out a pained groan.

"What is going on?" Padmé demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Luke pointed at the Holoscreen, which laid discarded by Anakin's head, and Leia giggled loudly, swinging her legs back and forth happily. Curious Padmé reached for it but but Anakin's hand closed around her wrist, preventing her from picking it up.

"Please, don't."

"Daddy!" Leia admonished and Padmé had to fight the smirk that tugged at her lips when Anakin dropped his hand, allowing his daughter to dictate him.

Padmé picked up the Holoscreen and flipped it on. The screen filled with images of a grouchy looking Anakin striding down a crowded street with Luke tugging at his hand while Leia was swooped up in his arms, staring at him with narrowed eyes, a look that she recognised only too well.

"Why-" she began but a voice of a Holoreporter interrupted her.

"The Republic's Sweetheart Ani Skywalker was seen out and about with his adorable children today-"

Luke burst out laughing, his little body shaking from it as he leaned over the table and slammed his fist against it. "Sweetheart Ani!" he wheezed, wiping at the tears that had escaped his eyes.

Anakin raised his head to glare at his son. "Shut it."

Luke pressed his lips together tightly but his blue eyes were twinkling with amusement at his father's expense. Padmé was trying her best not to wound her husband's pride any further by laughing but it was a difficult task, one that was made impossible when Leia opened her sweet little mouth.

"I named my doll Annie," she told them proudly. "She's a Jedi princess!"

Luke fell off his chair laughing.

 ** **The end!****

 ** **The part about Luke and Leia reenacting the Battle of Geonosis is taken from my story Like Father, Like Son, if anyone is interested in reading about it :)****


	3. Chapter 3

**I need to address something... and I have decided to do this on each story that has been targeted because I just do not think that this kind of behavior is acceptable.  
Last night I got a review on my story _Regrets_ where a person pointed out that there was a lot of fat jokes in chapter 7 and how "lol" it was. I didn't really like the way they commented on it so I wrote back _"Your point being?"_**

 **This is the response I received:** _ **"**_ _ **It was a mere observation. You don't have to be a twat about it."**_ **which was followed by** _ **"You know, for someone with a shitty story that not only sorely lacks quality but reviews- you really have a chip on your shoulder."**_

 **I don't really care about their response but one minute after this message I began receiving hate reviews from Guests on several of my stories and it is so obvious it is from the same person, who ironically called me out for having a chip on my shoulder but then does something so immature and ridiculous as this.**

 **You don't like me, you don't like my stories, fine but for god's sake then don't continue reading them. I'm actually pretty sure she's not reading them and only leaving reviews out of contempt, especially targeting my lesser read stories and to be honest it's just pathetic. Fanfictionnet is a place for people to come together and share their passion for something they really love but also to help and encourage others to develop their writing, it is not a place that should consist of hate and pettiness.**

 **I admit I was a bit snippy in my response and maybe I shouldn't have been but first of I found the review quite rude to begin with and I didn't feel like there was a lot of fat jokes or shaming as this person claimed. The chapter has teenagers saying** _ **"hefty snobs such as you"**_ **and** _ **"Fat chance"**_ **to a character that is extremely overweight, but the reason I have them doing so is because most teenagers would and also because in the Harry Potter (which the fanfiction is about) books Dudley is called out on for being fat and since the character in question it is his daughter I did the same things in those two sentences. I do not feel that my response justifies this person's actions to deliberately target my stories with hate, instead she could have taken up her issues with me personally but she choose not to which just shows how immature she is.**

 **I've blocked this person now because it is obvious there is no reasoning with her, however she can still post hate on my stories anonymously and that it is an issue, I considered disabling Guest reviews but that would only give her what she wants which I won't do.**

 **This is a message to you (you know exactly who you are), keep commenting on my stories by all means, I will read them and I will laugh at how pathetic you are, and know this you can't get to me.**


End file.
